


11 Ways A Dog Says He Loves You

by Soul4Sale



Category: League of Super Evil
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, Bestiality I guess?, Canon-Typical Vore, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Nudity, Slash, Sweetness, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble series focusing on Doomageddon and Frogg's relationship. Shippy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedroom Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I wrote this back when I had finished the rest of the chapters for Just Following Instinct, and ended up sitting on it since then. ; u; Whoops. I plan on trying to get all of this story done and posted today, so we’ll see how far I get.

“Heh, heh… Go on, Doomy.” Doktor Frogg chuckled nervously, shaking his claws in a shooing fashion, “Go on, I need to get dressed.”

The Hellhound shook his head, snickering as he curled up even more, comfortable on the other’s bed. He stuck his tongue out, panting for a moment as he watched the quivering wet scientist fidget and pull his towel closer to his chest. Doomageddon’s lascivious expression only made the good doktor panic, and the next thing that left him came as a surprise to the both of them. 

“Red Menace!” Frogg squealed, clinging to his towel as the Hellhound hopped casually off the bare mattress. Sharp, invincible teeth dug into the thin threadbare towel, ripping it as he tugged it down, determined to get a good view before Red arrived.

“What is it, Doktor Frogg?” Came the kind question from the door, a gasp leaving the super soldier as the towel finally gave way. Naked before the two, the scientist gave a choked sob of embarrassment, diving into his closet and slamming the doors. Doomy laughed quietly before disappearing in a burst of flames, leaving Red and Frogg alone.

“Are you okay, now?” The blushing Siberian asked, trying to look anywhere but at the closet.

“He was just _staring_ at me!” The doktor moaned in anguish, refusing to come out, even as he searched for his pants.

“I read somewhere that if a dog stares at you, it means he loves you.” Red offered hopefully, a fragile smile on his face.

“I don’t know if I want his love.” Now, it sounded like tears choke his words. Afew second later and the closet glowed blue before Frog yelped, still naked and trapped by a grinning Doomageddon.


	2. Play With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 002\. Bringing you a toy means more than just wanting to play. They want to share something they value with you.; When Doomageddon wants to play, he brings his favorite toy to Frogg in order to share with him his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we’ve got another chapter, I haven’t fallen off the planet, yet. I think I’ve done kind of a lot of fic spam, today. Anyway, I hope that things go over well. Even if nobody reads this, I like it, and that’s enough for me. Here we are~

Waking up to a mouthful of sharp teeth on his claws had become nearly a daily occurrence, at this point. It grated down to his bone, and eventually raised him for another day of pain and inevitable accidents. This particular morning, however, was different in the fact that he woke up to the squeak toy of himself being shoved into his face. Doomageddon grinned, licking his chops and wagging his tail so hard it seemed to shake his entire body, making the bed creak beneath his weight. _Why_ did their pet always insist on waking him up before dawn?

“You… Want to play?” Yawning, the German stretched and tossed the toy across the room. The Hellhound chased it down, shook it a few times, before trotting back and depositing the Frogg Doll back into it’s likeness’ claw. A small smile on his pale face was a treat to Doomageddon as the toy was tossed again, admittedly not very far. Still, this went on for another few hours, the two just playing together until Red came to look for them for breakfast. 

“You know, Doktor Frogg,” The Siberian smiled sweetly, “That article I read said that if a dog bring you his toy, it means he wants to share something he values with you. And it looks like his most valued possession _is_ you!” 

“Why do you sound so happy about that?” Confused, the Scientist rose a brow, though he couldn’t deny that he was kind of flattered by the notion.


	3. Best Bed In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. When a dog wants to sleep with you rather than alone, it means you are family to him.; Voltar can’t stand that Doomageddon would rather sleep in any bed but his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some things came up and I didn’t get these all done yesterday. >>; But I do hope to get through several of them today, hopefully. They aren’t really all that long, so I should be able to plug on through. I hope you guys enjoy!

“Doktor Frogg! Red Menace!” Voltar screeched, standing in the main hallway of the lair, flailing his arms. “Has anyone seen Doomageddon? He’s not in my room!” The Hellhound _always_ slept wit the leader, after all.

In Doktor Frogg’s room Doomageddon held up a finger to his lips, shaking his head. Tonight, he wanted to sleep with his favorite member of the league.

“No, Voltar, I haven’t seen him.” The doktor smiled secretively, enjoying the warmth from the Hellhound currently curled up over his hips.


	4. Too Much Of A Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 004\. When a dog can’t wait to see you walk through the door, and smothers you with attention, it means he really misses you.; Frogg really didn’t get out much by himself, but when he did, Doomageddon noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here’s another chapter. ouo I feel fairly good about getting these done, hopefully we can get through all eleven chapters today.

It wasn’t often that Doktor Frogg went anywhere alone, but today just seemed full of surprises.

Walking up the front slabs to the door, one arm preoccupied with a bag of personal groceries and the other fishing his key out of his pocket. Humming to himself, he panicked when he couldn’t find the metal bit that might let him in. Heaving a great sigh as he slumped, he could see in his minds’ eye the key, sitting on his bedside table before he left.

“Stupid, _stupid_!” He hissed at himself, smacking his foreheads with one claw. Dropping to his knees before crawling to sit beside the front door, wrapping his arms around his knees, he sighed a little. Giving a sideways glance to his bags, he smiled secretively, reaching in for a candy crunch bar, only to have yet another surprise.

Pulling out a tiny Doomageddon, teeth affixed to his claw, he sighed a little heavier, now. 

“What _now_?” He all-but moaned, too displeased with his day to even be afraid.

The Hellhound just smirked as he grew in size, slurping up the good doktor in one easy gulp. Shortly after, the bags followed him in, and he could feel the movements of the large creature around him. Head in one claw as he bemoaned his fate, he huffed a little, wondering what _else_ could go wrong today. When he was finally spat back out, however, he lay in his bed with Doomageddon laying over him like a blanket, and his undamaged goods resting beside them, perhaps a little wetter than they’d been before.

“Oh, uh… Thank you, Doomy.” He whispered, claws whirring over the other’s back absently.


	5. You'll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 005\. If you catch your dog looking at you quietly before you leave him alone or ignoring you, it’s because they are relaxed and trust you to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we’ve at least got five chapters down. I know this story doesn’t have any followers or anything, yet, so I plan on at least pushing through and getting it done so it’s over with.

For the past week, Doomageddon had practically been glued to him. Frogg wouldn’t usually find it so annoying, but the Hellhound was content to eat aspects of experiments or their entirety. Everything he worked on, one by one, disappeared into his gullet, and it was driving the mad scientist nuts A few errant bites of this project or that one, and the good doktor had had enough.

“That is _it_!” He shouted, throwing up his hands, only getting a mild look of annoyance out of the Hound lounging on his bed. “ _I_ need to go get more chemicals for this experiment. _You_ will stay here, and _not_ eat my bed. Understood?”

The Hellhound huffed, turning his head and going back to sleep. As Doktor Frogg headed for the door, he smiled, glad that there wasn’t a tag along as he walked to the store. Doomy wasn’t even upset, though, it seemed, knowing that the scientist would return.


	6. Language Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 006\. Dogs use their eyes and their body language to tell you if they trust you and tell you what they are feeling.; Doktor Frogg couldn’t have looked better from any other angle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the next chapter. xD I’m dying my hair tonight, well, bleaching it, even if I don’t have a lot of it to bleach. Still, I’m kind of excited to be a blonde again, I’m hoping it comes out well. Anyway, here’s the story!

“He’s been staring at me like that for _ten minutes_ , now.” Doktor Frogg frowned, absently offering a claw to the Hellhound. Doomageddon sighed contentedly, looking up with his mouth full of metal, love shining in his eyes.

“I read that that means he loves you” Red replied cheerily, working on a needlepoint pillow of his friends beside them on the couch. His eyes didn’t even leave his project as Doomageddon chomped away at the scientist’s wrist, shaking it with glee.

“I’m his favorite _snack_.” Bemoaned the disgruntled bluenet, huffing when the Hound simply grunted in response, rolling on his back and pushing the scientist’s clawed hand down to his belly for rubs. Unable to stop the spinning of his claw, he allowed himself to pet his newfound best friend.


	7. Cuddlebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 007\. If your dog is cuddly after a meal it’s not just because you fed them, it’s because you are their best friend.; Voltar wanted those cuddles, Frogg didn’t deserve them! But it was Doomy who really got to make that decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flying through these xD I’m excited to get them done. Then I can get to work on things my muse is really huge on. ouo

“What gives, Frogg?!” Voltar demanded, hands on his hips and the weight shifted to the right.

“What, Voltar?” The perturbed doktor asked,, clawed hand absently whirring against Doomageddon’s back. The Hellhound seemed fairly happy with it, snuggled into the German’s side.

“Doomageddon is _my_ dog! Why are you taking him from me?” Their ‘great’ leader whined, stomping his foot.

“Maybe _you_ should feed him, then.” came the easy reply as the teal-haired male flipped the page of his magazine, eyes grazing the pages but not really taking anything in.

“A dog usually likes whoever feeds it.” Red supplied from the other side of Frogg on the couch, humming as he painted a rather mellow portrait of some fruit.

“I don’t want to feed him! That’s what evil _minions_ are for!” The smallest male was already mid-tantrum from the second he’d woken up, it seemed.

“Then no cuddles for you.” The German replied with a self-satisfied smirk as the Hound leaned up to lick his cheek. His face fell and contorted into something sour, leaving the room knowing Doomy’s breath wasn’t very fresh. Voltar huffed, stomping up to his room regardless, to plot a scheme to get back _his_ dog.


	8. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 008\. A dog leaning or pressing against you is their version of a hug or a “hello”.; Doomageddon just wanted to be close, Frogg’s experiments be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, today should be the day that I finish getting this typed. xD I just want to get it done and over with so I can get to other projects that need typed up. With any luck, this will be done soon and I can move on to bigger and better things. Either way, this marks the third of five chapter stories I wanted to finish this year. Once I can get this done, I can be content to work on one-shots for a while. ouo

It was an odd day when Doomageddon decided to just lean on Doktor Frogg. The scientist was simply working on a delicate mixture of serums when the Hellhound appeared in a blaze of blue flames. He seemed to move carefully, slowly, before leaning bodily on the good doktor. Just grinning up at him, he moved one of his paw-hands as if to say ‘continue’. Gulping, Frog got back to work, surprised to find that nothing exploded on him so long as the Hellhound was with him.


	9. Sleepytime Junction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 009\. If your dog yawns…it could be a sign of submission…or that they feel safe and secure… Depends on the situation.; Doomageddon was the best alarm clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s another short chapter for you guys! I’m in the last stretch, now, these should be flowing pretty quickly, and then I can work on other things! I’m so excited to get this out of the way. Probably going to eat breakfast once this is done~

Doktor Frogg had since learned to obey Doomagedon’s internal clock. When the Hellhound would yawn at him in the wee hours of the morning, no matter what he was doing, he would find himself pausing in his experiments and projects to take some time for sleep. While he had felt uneasy, at first, he was always warmer when Doomy would curl up around him, steady breath lulling him to sleep.


	10. Don't Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 010\. If dog sits on your feet, they’re being protective of you.; Voltar was getting awfully close to _his_ Frogg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I can’t believe this is finally almost done. It feels like I’ve been sitting on this forever, all I have are two chapters and then I can finally get on to other things! I’m so excited, guys, I hope you are, too. ; u;

Voltar was getting awfully close, Doomageddon noticed, with that pair of scissors. A grumbled growl left the Hellhound, sitting on Doktor Frogg’s feet with a huff. He wasn’t about to let their leader lopp off the pretty doktor’s hair. The next thing they knew, the scissors were gone inside the Hound’s mouth, leaving Voltar’s hands empty save for the saliva dripping from them in globs.


	11. If I'm Not Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 011\. Your dog will want to comfort you when you are upset.; Doomageddon couldn’t help himself when he found Doktor Frogg in his closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez, it only took three days to get here. xD I’m so glad that this is done, finally. I couldn’t be happier right now if I tried. 8D Thank you, guys, for checking this out!

Doomageddon followed the sounds of a crying Frogg to his closet, poking his head inside. The good doktor was curled in on himself, sobbing into his clawed hands, shoulders shaking with the force of it. Unsure of what to do, at first, the Hellhound leaned in to lick at the salty trail of tears down the other’s cheek, getting those goggle-clad eyes on him. They were rather waterlogged, and he reached up and lifted them so the excess liquid could drain.

“I don’t feel like being a chew toy, right now, Doomageddon.” He whispered, voice cracking with misues, before he squealed when the Hound picked him up bridal style and carried him to his bed. A flash of blue flame and he was gone, coming back seconds later with Voltar’s blanket, wrapping the other in it and pulling himself onto the bed, snuggling in around him. It was oddly comforting, and Frogg didn’t know when he fell asleep in Doomy’s arms, but he knew the warmth wrapped around him when he woke up to a dark bedroom was the League’s Hellhound.

“Good boy, Doomageddon.” He whispered, getting a low snore in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to see this finished. ; u; Hope to see you guys in the next fic!


End file.
